The present disclosure relates to a holddown system for an insertable downhole pump, which system may be used in conjunction with both reciprocating and rotary downhole pumps. Further, the present disclosure relates to a pump seating nipple for engagement with a reciprocating or a rotary downhole pump in order to seal and anchor the downhole pump relative to the pump seating nipple. As well, the present disclosure relates to a system for connecting a rotary downhole pump with a pump seating nipple, having a rotational force anchor device.
Various types of reciprocating and rotary pumps are often required to be placed downhole in a borehole or wellbore in order to permit the pumping or production of fluids to the surface. In some of these downhole pumps, the pump is attached to a lower end of a tubing string or production tubing, which is then inserted through the borehole to a desired position. When it is desired to remove this type of downhole pump for any purpose, the entire tubing string must be retrieved from the borehole with the pump.
As a result, insertable downhole pumps have been developed. Specifically, these downhole pumps are insertable through the tubing string to the desired position in the borehole. In order to provide for the placement of the insertable downhole pump, the tubing string typically includes a compatible downhole pump seating nipple. Thus, the pump is inserted through the tubing string for seating or landing in the seating nipple. When it is desired to remove the insertable pump for any purpose, the pump is simply retrieved to the surface. In other words, the pump may be retrieved without removal of the tubing string.
However, insertable pumps may be either of a reciprocating type, such as a reciprocating rod pump, or a rotary type, such as a progressing cavity pump. Reciprocating-type downhole pumps are required to be held or anchored by the seating nipple against axial or longitudinal movement during operation of the reciprocating pump. Rotating-type downhole pumps are required to be held or anchored by the seating nipple against rotational movement during operation of the reciprocating pump.
Accordingly, the pump seating nipple is configured to be compatible for use with the particular reciprocating or rotary downhole pump. As a result, when it is desired to remove an insertable pump of one type for replacement with an insertable pump of the alternate type, the tubing string is required to be retrieved to the surface such that a compatible pump seating nipple may be connected into the tubing string.
Various pump holddown systems, including pump seating nipples, have been developed for insertable reciprocating or rotary pumps. Nevertheless, there is a need in the industry for an improved pump holddown system for insertable downhole pumps, including an improved pump seating nipple. In particular, there is a need for a pump seating nipple which may be utilized with both reciprocating and rotary downhole pumps. Further, there is a need for an improved system for connecting a rotary downhole pump with a pump seating nipple.